


these days are too long

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	these days are too long

A long-distance relationship is hard when he’s at a club, and he sends a text that he’d rather be home talking to Connor but it’s his friend’s birthday and of course he can’t miss that, doesn’t mean he’s not missing Connor though, he says, or writes. They haven’t talked on the phone or Skype in two days. Haven’t talked in person in weeks.   
It is even harder when Connor lies in his bed and it’s around two in the afternoon and all he’s done so far is gone to the bathroom twice and eaten a granola bar that was in his bag on the floor,  _thank god_ or he wouldn’t have eaten anything. It’s harder then because he can feel the depressing thoughts get the best of him. He thought he was over it, but is one ever over depression? Does it ever go away completely?  
Apparently not, Connor thinks to himself while pulling the duvet higher over his body, groans annoyingly to himself, about himself. It is too warm and he feels slightly sick, however he has no energy to do something about it.

Troye isn’t replying to his texts because it’s just an hour after he went to bed again. So it’s hard because all Connor wants is to be held and he can’t even have a text message to make him feel better, let alone a hug or a cuddle or a kiss. Maybe Connor is making a much bigger deal about being away from Troye right now than it actually is. Maybe it’s just because it’s been  _so long_. Weeks are long and several weeks turn into months and those sure are very long.

It’s stupid and silly and a bit pathetic but the tears running down his cheeks doesn’t care about that, they fall either way.

A long-distance relationship is hard, basically.

When his stomach growls from hunger for the tenth time, Connor gives in. He has to eat.

The TRXYE-sweater hasn’t left his body in two days and it will probably stay on for two more. He wears grey sweatpants to it and somehow it’s cold when he walks into the kitchen, his body shivers as he opens the fridge. His rather empty, echoing fridge is staring back at him, the coldness of it makes him frown. Connor  _hates_  this.

He warms up leftovers from a day or two ago and eats it all standing, leaning against his stove. Wherever he looks, all he can see is layers of dust on ever surface and pieces of dirty fluff in all the corners.  At least it keeps him from lying down on the floor and curl into a ball while sobbing.

At least it makes him put on socks and warm his feet under a pillow as he sits on his couch, laptop in his lap and he’s just scrolling and scrolling and scrolling.


End file.
